ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fiat Lux (San d'Oria)
Category:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign | category = Offensive | cost = 1 Op Credit | size = 1-6 Members | items = none | reward = See below | related = B • S • W }} ---- Walkthrough # You must go to Throne Room (S) to enter a battlefield event. # In order to access the battlefield, all members must have the Campaign Ops selected. # Defeat the Shadow Lord. # An Armoury Crate will appear after the Shadow Lord is defeated. # Report back to Rasdinice to complete the operation. Notes *This Campaign Ops is only available to those with or higher, and only when a nation controls Castle Zvahl Baileys (S) and Castle Zvahl Keep (S). *Everyone must have this Campaign Ops active to enter the battlefield. *Your Campaign Ops credit is consumed upon entering. * The entrance to the battlefield is located at the Throne Room gate. *30 minute time limit *Buffs and TP do not wear upon entry. *Holy Water is recommended highly as the Shadow Lord has a Doom job ability. *Uses an ability Soma Wall that absorbs physical damage and restores HP equivalent to the damage taken. This ability lasts 30 ~ 45 seconds and melees should not hit while it is in effect. *Uses an ability Magic Wall that absorbs magical damage and restores HP equivalent to damage taken. This ability lasts 30 ~ 45 seconds and magical damage should be avoided while in effect. *Most of the Shadow Lords weapon skills and job abilities can be absorbed by shadows. Blink tanking his highly recommended. *The Shadow Lord summons 4 clones periodically, just after a quick dialouge and an Utsusemi like animation. Clones have very low HP and defense, but very high attack power. **Clones can be depopped by sac method or killed quickly by melees. *Uses weaponskills that can hit for 400 ~ 1700 damage to a Paladin with no shadows. **Also uses weaponskills that have a dispel effect. *Seems to rage at 20 ~ 25%HP using weaponskills and job abilities not used earlier in the fight. **Doom Arc does 300 ~ 700 damage with extreme knockback after a short dialouge. **Uses another job ability that gives Max HP Down and 200 ~ 500 damage to party members within area of effect. **Summons clones much more frequently during the last 20% of his HP. *Shadowlord is highly resistant to magic damage and weaponskills such as Atonement and Spirits Within. *Hate deteriorates very rapidly during the fight causing placement shifts frequently. *Melee damage is resisted, but only very slightly. **The Shadow Lord has low evasion so acuraccy is good. **Occasionally hits from melee will do 0 as they are nullifed or absorbed. *Slow II lands very easily and is highly recommended. *Is immune or highly resistant to all forms of Paralyze, Gravity, and Bind. Strategy Heavy DD is strongly recommended. Samurai and Warrior are well suited do deal out enough damage before a timeout. To avoid the clones, a sac puller is recommended. A RDM using Diaga and Poisonga can take the clones with ease. Placement is key to survival as the BC area is very small. Mages should stand up on the top of the stairway and melees should fight at the bottom, keeping the Shadow Lord as close to the stairway as possible. The RDM should sac the clones at the entrance of the BC as they will depop upon death, leaving the rest of the party to continue fighting. The sac should have many Instant Reraise items and use them quickly as clones can be summoned back-to-back, quickly causing a wipe. 2 Hours are highly recommended for the last 20%HP but are not neccesary. Winning setups included: *SAM,SAM,BLU,BRD,WHM,RDM *WAR,WAR,WAR,BRD,WHM,RDM *SAM,SAM,SAM,BRD,WHM,RDM